The first
by Sly Bletchley
Summary: Cuando todo comenzó, ella había creído que ese sería su amor de toda la vida.


**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece.

Homenaje por ese tiempo en el que me gustaba un montón el Nalu, y era lo único que leía (?). Porque sí, soy Sly pero también tuve esa etapa y decidí escribir algo por esa fracción de mi tiempo en faniction —en realidad quería hacer algo con la canción, y ellos me vinieron bien. Lel. Pero igual—. Por supuesto no prometo nada lindo, ya me es imposible con esta pareja. El deseo por cosas nuevas me lo impide, y siempre es bueno un poco de lo otro. Lo digo por experiencia propia si no quieren cansarse de todo. Que hay personas que están bien con la rutina, pero yo, sencillamente, no. Y no dudo que no soy la única.

En fin, comencemos, que no tengo ninguna advertencia...

No, bien, ignoren eso. Tengo que advertirlos un poco sí o sí.

—Nalu, algo de Gralu (porque me fue inevitable. En realidad también tenía de opción a Loke, pero me pareció más acertado Gray por una de las cosas que nombro en el fic. Que por cierto, es un... ¿semi-Au? Es que es un fic al que ni siquiera le pensé un mundo en específico, sólo le metí sentimientos, pensamientos y cosas por el estilo. Pero supongo que de elegir uno, sería el canon. Por su puesto hay un leve cambio en los hechos, si llegan a fijarse). Por otro lado, la casi ausencia de Happy se debe a que lo que pensara, creí le daría un toque a la historia que no iría realmente acorde a lo que quiero transmitir.

Igual perdonen si hay alguna falta ortográfica. Tengo una manía que no se me quita de subir todo a penas considero que está terminado.

[Levemente inspirado en la canción _Last to know_ , de Three Days Grace]

* * *

The first

[...]

 _Tú fuiste el primero en decir que no estábamos bien. Tú fuiste el primero en mentir cuando no estábamos bien._

—Last to know.

* * *

.

.

Cuando todo comenzó, ella había creído que ese sería su amor de toda la vida.

Por otro lado, los pensamientos de él no distaban mucho de los de ella. A pesar de nunca haber estado interesado en algo como el amor.

Recuerda que sólo pasó. Un día estaban riendo, como los mejores amigos que eran, con ella soportando todas sus idioteces y desconsideraciones. Y al otro, él sentía que desde su pecho su corazón saltaría en cualquier momento, destrozándolo para ir y quedarse con ella aún cuando tuviera que irse.

También recuerda que era un desastre total. Él no sabía nada de eso a lo que llamaban amor más que el tema de las manos tomadas, y sólo porque lo veía en cada una de las parejas que iban por la calle. Tampoco sabía de otra manera para tratar a Lucy, siendo que desde que tenían quince años su relación siempre había sido sobre apoyo fraternal, palabras de aliento y la presencia del uno junto al otro.

En el fondo, nunca había sabido cómo tenía que tratar a Lucy desde que comenzaron una relación un poco menos amistosa.

Y es que tal vez, debieron quedarse como lo que eran. Porque para Natsu la amistad siempre había sido más importante, y lo seguiría siendo, porque eso era parte de él.

...

Todos sus amigos estaban felices por ellos.

Sí, todos, ninguno había puesto en duda que esos dos terminarían juntos tarde o temprano. Incluso Mirajane había intentado apresurar las cosas, más aún considerando que había sido ella a quien Natsu había recurrido una vez se dio cuenta que algo estaba en donde no debía. Porque fue ella quien le dijo a Natsu esa posibilidad, y Natsu le creyó.

Creyó en ella porque era Mira. Mira sabía mucho más de esas cosas, sabía de la dulzura y el cariño, también sabía lo que las personas querían.

Esa fue una de las primeras equivocaciones, creer en Mira. Y es que no había razón alguna para desconfiar. Después de todo Natsu no podía fijarse en eso, que Mirajane sabía lo que las personas querían, pero no necesariamente lo que necesitaran.

...

Y Lucy sonreía mucho más que antes.

Eso era una buena señal, le habían dicho. Y Lisanna le había ayudado a hacerlo, porque Lisanna se sentía bien de sólo ver a sus amigos. Podía respirar en paz de verlos riendo juntos, y cuando Natsu le robaba unos cuantos besos a Lucy de repente, haciéndola sonrojar. Porque ellos eran felices, y ella sólo necesitaba de eso, la seguridad de que dos de sus amigos estaban en buenas manos.

Y sí. Lisanna apostaba que nunca se separarían.

No lo habían hecho siendo amigos, así que, ¿por qué iban a hacerlo siendo amantes?

Pero Lisanna olvidó una cosa, tan maravillada con la relación de sus amigos como se encontraba. Había olvidado que no todos soportaban lo mismo todos los días, y se le había pasado por completo recordarle aunque fuera una vez a Natsu, lo que significaba la palabra _consideración_.

...

Oh, santo Dios; pensaba.

Una y otra vez.

Ella sonreía de esa manera tan amplia, iluminándolos a todos cada vez que la veían. De esa manera que a él siempre le había gustado, porque era una de las cosas que podía hacerle caminar. Cada vez que ella le sonreía, él también lo hacía inevitablemente. Porque siempre se habían entendido muy bien, sólo necesitaban de una mirada para reír por unas cuantas bromas personales que surgían de vez en cuando entre ellos.

Y debía confesar, había pensado que él sería el afortunado.

Cómo no, porque cuántas veces ella aparecía despotricando contra su amigo y él intentaba sacarle una sonrisa. Le recordaba que por más que se enojara con sus actuar, tenía que ser considerada con Natsu. Y más tarde, cuando estaban juntos, hacía lo mismo. Le recordaba que Natsu no sabía nada de eso, que Natsu lo intentaba, y él, resignado, comenzó a pensar que era suficiente con que estuvieran ellos dos, queriéndose.

Desde ese momento la había apoyado y sacado risas sinceras, devolviéndosela a Natsu como nueva, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Porque Gray sí había pensado que sería el afortunado, por un momento, pero luego de aquello estaba bien sólo con verla sonreír. Entonces, se dijo, tal vez debería darle una oportunidad a Juvia.

¿Por qué no? ¿No se lo merecería ella también? ¿Dejar de perseguir algo que daba la sensación de ser imposible? ¿Finalmente alcanzarlo?

Y es que, cielos, tal vez Juvia también sonriera de esa manera tan amplia. Tal vez también sería capaz de iluminarle el alma, tal como Lucy hacía, así que puede que Juvia también le gustara.

Tal vez sería doblemente afortunado, se había dicho en un intento de convencerse.

...

Erza sólo suspiraba.

Cuando les miraba de lejos. Cuando se acercaba, ella les sonreía, mostrándose hasta orgullosa de ellos.

Porque ellos estaban juntos, porque no se habían puesto ningún tipo de limitación y no habían intentado ni siquiera mentirse. Erza estaba orgullosa por eso, y un poco celosa también. Que los miraba y no podía evitar pensar en ojos claros y tatuajes rojizos. No podía evitar pensar que no estaría arrepintiéndose de haber sido como ellos, pero no pasaba mucho luego de eso para que volviera a hacerlo.

Para que volviera a actuar como la más fuerte, la más estable. Para que volviera a mentirles y a mentirse.

Pero Erza seguía sonriendo. Porque sí, estaba feliz por ellos. Porque sí, porque ellos se lo merecían.

Y porque ellos sí podían.

Estaba, definitivamente, muy orgullosa de sus amigos.

...

Y Lucy.

Lucy parecía estar en un sueño eterno. Siempre enojándose con Natsu por cosas que hiciera, aunque siempre queriéndolo, y acabando en el intento de despejarse con Gray. En esos momentos recordaban el pasado. Lo bien que la pasaban juntos, cuando los tres, él, ella y Natsu se metían en problemas. Y reían. Lo hacían mucho, acordándose de cosas que por un instante habían olvidado.

Como cuando Natsu fue obligado por ella a pagarle de alguna manera al señor que le había roto la ventana, y había acabado bailando sólo en calzoncillos sobre el techo caliente de un carro con cara de mala leche ante la perversidad del tipo, cosa que ella francamente nunca se hubiera esperado. Se había sentido hasta culpable, pero nada más Gray le comenzó a tirar piedras para que las esquivara y Natsu gritándole como poseído, ella no había podido evitar reír. Olvidando por completo el remordimiento.

O como cuando Gray la había convencido de hacerle dibujos con marcador a Natsu en pleno rostro.

Ver a su ahora novio completamente confundido por las innumerables risas que soltaban era sin duda divertido.

Lucy recordaba esos momentos con risas, pero sin duda con un gran cariño. Había adorado esa época en la que ellos tres eran casi inseparables. En la que Natsu se había transformado en su héroe, y Gray en su caballero. Sin olvidar a Happy, ese gato endemoniado que solía divertirse a costa suya cuando le sucedían cosas vergonzosas.

Porque ellos habían sido de las cosas más importantes que había tenido desde que llegó a esa ciudad.

Eran sus chicos. A los que Lucy solía querer por igual.

Pero entonces su mundo se había visto reducido a Natsu. Natsu, Natsu, todo Natsu.

Y después de un tiempo era así y más insistente aún. Natsu, Natsu, Natsu. Siempre Natsu. Todo Natsu. Nada Natsu. Siempre estaba él en todo.

Que Natsu la hacía enojar, que Natsu decía cosas groseras, que Natsu era un desconsiderado, pero que a pesar de todo lo quería. Que Natsu era un niño, y ella todavía vivía en el mundo en el que soñaba con un chico que le demostrara que la amara, que le dijera lo linda que se veía incluso cuando estuviera recién levantada. Que la elogiara, que le dijera que le gustaba lo que cocinaba, que fuera educado y le diera abrazos que la hicieran sentir que podía cerrar los ojos y descansar de cualquier cosa que estuviera pasando.

Que dejara de ser el héroe que salvaba a la chica al final del día. Que comenzara a pensar en cómo se sentía.

(— _Consideración..._ )

Que fuera un poco más caballero, como Gray. Porque Lucy no pedía príncipes ni nada, sólo a alguien que recordara que era una chica, que le gustaban los detalles lindos y que también le gustaría ser sorprendida con algo que pudiera agradarle.

Y es que Lucy quería un montón a Natsu. Mucho, de una manera casi desmedida. Había sido su mejor amigo por años, y lo había querido como eso, su mejor amigo. Y ahora, aunque le quería también como su novio, no podía soportar que su pareja fuera de esa manera. Como un niño al que hay que mantener con el estómago lleno, y por el que terminara descuidándose a ella misma.

Lucy amaba a Natsu.

Pero luego de tanto tiempo así, no podía evitar pensar en que le gustaría ir, hablar y reír un rato con Gray. Contarse cosas, sonreír por tantas, apoyarse mutuamente por otras.

Lucy ya no quería a alguien que la salvara al final del día, sólo a alguien que la mantuviera flotando por uno entero.

...

— _Ne, Natsu..._

— _¿Qué pasa, Luce?_

— _¿Estás bien? Te noto un poco raro, ¿sabes?_

— _... ¡Debes estar alucinando! ¿Te ha picado algo, Luce? Yo estoy bien, no sé a qué te refieras con raro._

— _Ya sabes, pareces un poco decaído, y..._

— _¡Si yo estoy bien! Lo único que tengo es hambre, haha._

— _Si tú lo dices..._

Además, Lucy recordó por qué no le gustaban los héroes cuando era niña. Los salvaba a todos, y a la chica. Siempre lo hacía. Pero eso le llevaba a ser descuidado con él mismo, por el peso del bienestar de todos que siempre tenía que mantener.

Porque la naturaleza de Natsu desde un principio había sido la de uno de esos. Y había veces en las que ni la chica, _ésa_ chica, podía saber lo que pasaba por la mente del héroe.

...

Y Natsu no se dio cuenta.

No lo hizo realmente hasta que Lucy no fue en un par de días a su casa, y en los que cuando había intentado ir a la de ella nuevamente, no había podido entrar.

Ventanas cerradas, puertas cerradas. Natsu nunca había pasado por eso. Lucy sabía que odiaba entrar por la puerta, y siempre le dejaba la ventana abierta, aunque se arriesgara a cualquier cosa. Incluso a que su casa se mojara por una fuerte lluvia que comenzara.

Natsu no se dio cuenta, hasta que en un intento por saber qué pasaba, había ido en la noche y desde lejos, la había visto salir de casa. Y en ese momento ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de lo que eso podría significar. Porque no lo sabía, y de saberlo, no lo creería posible.

Era Lucy.

Lucy le amaba, se lo había dicho muchas veces, y siempre le esperaba. Entonces él entraba, la tomaba por sorpresa y la hacía girar en el aire o la lanzaba hacia arriba cuando se encontraba en la cocina. Y cuando ella se encontraba acostada o dormida, se metía dentro de la cama y la abrazaba para darle calor.

Y él también la amaba.

Nunca se lo había dicho, y nunca se lo había demostrado porque no encontraba ninguna manera de hacerlo.

Sin embargo decidió esperar. Posiblemente estuviera enojada, y posiblemente fuera a visitar a Levy. Incluso puede que a Lisanna o Cana. Pero ese día Lucy no regresó, ni en una hora, ni dos, ni tres, ni cuatro. Luego de eso no supo mucho más, porque llegó a quedarse dormido a un lado de las escaleras, algo cansado como estaba.

Por lo mismo, cuando Lucy regresó, con el aliento apestándole un poco a alcohol. Se preguntó si estaba siendo demasiado dura con Natsu. Y es que lo peor de todo es que no le había dicho nada. Porque sencillamente, estaba tan cansada que había llegado a pensar con ironía que seguramente por más que se lo dijera, no captaría realmente lo que le estuviera diciendo.

No lo trataba de idiota.

Era sólo que... Que Natsu era un héroe, y los héroes no siempre eran buenos en los temas del amor. Porque Lucy pensaba admirada, ellos tenían algo que los demás no. Y era por lo mismo que otras personas sí eran buenas en las cosas sobre el amor, o eran buenas haciendo su trabajo. Otras eran apasionadas, y otras muy valientes. Una persona normal, corriente, no podría tener todas esas cosas, y mucho menos ser un héroe.

Que sólo determinadas personas podían serlo, creía ella. Al menos de esos héroes que te salvaban de cualquier peligro, y que te hacían levantarte con palabras de consciencia y valor que se quedaban marcadas a fuego en la memoria. No cualquiera podía ser de esos.

Fue por eso también que Lucy llevó a Natsu como pudo dentro de su casa, sin siquiera pedirle ayuda a alguno de sus amigos. A Loke, por ejemplo. Porque Lucy se sentía tan en deuda, que llegaba a sentir la necesidad de hacer algo por él. De preguntarle si estaba bien, aunque sabía de sobra cuál sería la respuesta —la razón por la que además de admirar a los héroes, éstos le fastidiaban—. De hacerle una buena comida, de darle un abrazo, de decirle que le quería. De pasarse un día entero con él, sin salir de casa, soportando su actitud porque se lo merecía.

Lucy era consciente de que él había hecho más por ella, que ella por él. Por eso se dijo que se merecía un día de esos. Que usaría sus últimas fuerzas, sus últimas reservas y soportes, y le daría ese día a Natsu.

Luego de tanto, era lo mínimo que se merecía.

...

Cuando estaba con Gray, Lucy no se sentía culpable. Porque contrario a lo que cualquiera pudiera pensar, viéndolos bebiendo en un bar, ellos no hacían nada malo.

¿Era malo si salía con su amigo? ¿Lo era si reía con él como si nada pasara? Y sí lo era, porque Lucy no hallaba ninguna manera de decirle a Natsu lo cansada que estaba. Ni tampoco se creía capaz de decirle que él no servía para las cosas del amor. Porque luego de pensarlo una noche entera, había llegado a la conclusión de que sería injusto decirle eso. Pero a pesar de todo se encontraba riendo de tonterías con Gray, como si nada pasara.

¿Y qué pasaba si no era que Natsu no era bueno con esas cosas? Que era lo más probable. Pero, ¿y si era ella quien no sería capaz de sacar ese lado de él?

Lucy sabía que no había certeza de nada, y ella no podía ver el futuro. Por mal que la hiciera sentir de alguna manera, sabía que la respuesta iba más porque ella no era la indicada para Natsu. Puede que él necesitara a alguien más paciente, más dulce, más comprensiva. Puede que Natsu necesitara a alguien un poquito menos egoísta, y más abierta a cualquier tipo de posibilidad.

Esa noche, una de las siguientes, se lo contó a Gray.

Un poco borracha, y un poco llorosa, se apoyó en su hombro y le contó todo lo que llevaba en su cabeza. Le dijo lo mala persona que se sentía y que le hubiera gustado ser un poco más paciente. Que le hubiera gustado también ser un poco menos cobarde, un poco menos débil, porque sabía que de sólo ver el rostro de Natsu al decirle lo mismo que le estaba diciendo a él, se derrumbaría, por lo que podría provocar con ello.

Le dijo, sollozando en su hombro, que odiaba que eso hubiera terminado de esa manera. Y también que le hubiera gustado que fuera Natsu el primero en saber eso, porque no se merecía que le siguiera evitando casi, y de verdad deseaba que lo supiera.

Y entonces Lucy recordó algo que había olvidado en el tiempo que había estado con Natsu, feliz. Siempre habían dicho que el primer amor nunca funcionaba y ella ni siquiera lo había tomado en cuenta. Además de lo influenciada que había sido también por las palabras de sus amigos. Los que decían que eran el uno para el otro, o los que decían que estaban seguros que nunca más se separarían.

Por su parte, Gray lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazarla fuertemente. Como si intentara mantenerla flotando en un último intento porque no se fuera abajo.

Así que al final él no dijo nada de lo que sentía y tenía planeado, porque luego de escuchar a Lucy, había pensado que sería algo realmente injusto.

...

—No puedo con tu cariño, Natsu.

Él no entendió de lo que hablaba, o pensó que no, incluso luego de todo lo que le había soltado antes de esa frase. Eso era algo que le parecía no tenía ni pies ni cabeza. ¿Que no podía con su cariño? De pronto Lucy comenzaba a hablar sólo cabezas de pescado, que a Natsu le hacían querer revolcarse de la risa sobre la cama de ella mientras le miraba, apoyada en su mesa. Pero sólo eso. Le hacían querer, no era capaz realmente. Porque desgraciadamente, Natsu entendía que esa mirada de Lucy le avisaba de que se venía algo que no querría oír.

—¿De qué hablas?

—De que no puedo más, estoy cansada, sabes... —tragó en seco— A veces llego a pensar que debimos quedarnos como amigos.

Natsu rió de pronto, no creyéndose lo que le decía. Era imposible, ¡no tenía sentido! ¿Por qué? ¿Si ella le había dicho tantas veces que le quería, que le amaba? ¿Si se había comportado juguetón, como le había dicho Lisanna? ¿Si él la amaba, como Mirajane había dicho? ¿No era por eso que su corazón latía de esa manera? ¿No era por eso que su corazón se detenía de a ratos en ese momento, al ir dándose cuenta de a poco de lo que pasaba?

—¿Estás jugando, verdad?

Lucy guardó silencio.

—¡Vamos Lucy, no seas así! Deja las bromas y vamos a comer, ¿no está la comida lista ya? Hagamos lo mismo que ayer, ¿si? Aunque preferiría salir pero tampoco estaría mal. Quedémonos el día entero aquí —le sonrió.

Ella apretó los labios y se llevó una mano cerca de los labios, restándole importancia a que esta comenzaba a temblar. Y sintiéndose todavía peor de sólo mirar la sonrisa que Natsu le mostraba en ese momento.

—Es que ya no puedo más, yo... —tuvo que detenerse un momento por el nudo que le molestaba en la garganta— Esto no es lo que quería, mucho menos lo que necesitaba. Ya no puedo soportarlo más, Natsu. No quería que esto terminara así. No sabes cuánto me duele que tengas que pasar por algo tan horrible como esto —se tapó los ojos con sus antebrazos, como si no quisiera mirarlo a la cara.

Sin embargo, terminó bajándolos con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, para ver cómo se le borraba la sonrisa de a poco. Tenía que mirarlo a la cara, sino, se sentía mucho peor.

—Natsu, tú estarías mejor con alguien más paciente que yo. Con alguien que te soporte y...

—Tú me soportas, Lucy.

—¡Porque éramos mejores amigos! Los mejores amigos se soportan porque no pueden estar uno lejos del otro, tarde o temprano se necesitan. Cuando uno cae, el otro le ayuda a levantarse. Cuando uno necesita un abrazo el otro se lo da y viceversa. Pero una relación de pareja no es lo mismo que una de amigos, puede que se parezcan, que sean muy iguales... son como —tragó en seco—. Es como un mundo que sostienes con cuatro manos. Si dos de esas manos dejan de sostenerlo, las otras dos no lo soportan y se van abajo. Sólo que si en alguien como yo la relación de pareja llega a fracasar, destruye...

 _Y yo ya no quiero ni seguir destruyéndome, ni seguir haciéndote daño, Natsu._

Sólo ahí Natsu se dio cuenta, que en ese último tiempo, ella se había estado yendo realmente. Y que no lo había notado hasta que todo había acabado.

—Créeme Natsu, cuando te digo que serás el primero en estar bien...

* * *

.

.

Nope. No es lo mejor que he escrito. Nope. Pero creo que está regular.

Obvio igual no me termina de convencer pero, tío, nada me termina de convencer...

Pero igual me gustaría saber lo que piensan. Aunque sé que me puse re dramática.

Whatever, ya me voy, me estoy muriendo de hambre y sueño.

Chau.


End file.
